mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dainava/Niektóre relacje wewnątrz Mane 6
Tym razem podejmuję karkołomną próbę omówienia relacji wewnątrz Mane 6. Temat jest jeszcze bardziej skomplikowany i kontrowersyjny niż wiek, więc postanowiłam wybrać najciekawsze moim zdaniem pary, przy czym ich analiza jest często niezwykle skomplikowana, zawiera wiele niedomówień, więc trudno to przedstawić na podstawie samego kanonu. Postanowiłam do każdej z wybranych par dodać własne przemyślenie oraz niektóre przypuszczenia fanów, więc cały ten wpis ma charakter stricte subiektywny (to normalne, w końcu blog służy do publikowania własnych przemyśleń) i rozumiem, że pewne moje teorie mogą wywołać niezadowolenie czytelników. Wstęp Wiadomo, że każdej grupie, nawet najlepszych przyjaciółek, istnieją zawsze jakieś podgrupy oraz pary, które lubią się bardziej lub mniej. Nie inaczej jest w Mane 6. Trzeba tez pamiętać o tym, że nigdzie nie powiedziano w serialu, że pięć kucyków było przyjaciółkami jeszcze przed przybyciem Twilight. Oczywiście mieszkanki Ponyville znały się wcześniej (a Pinkie zna wręcz każdego w Ponyville), ale nie znaczy to, że były bliskimi znajomymi. Wprost przeciwnie, pewne informacje wskazują czasami, że niektóre z nich słabo się znały przed przybyciem Twi, co pogłębia podział Mane 6 na mniejsze podgrupy. Wybrane relacje Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash. Najciekawsza, najbardziej skomplikowana i najbardziej kontrowersyjna relacja w Mane 6, która nadaje się na oddzielnego bloga. Wiadomo, że Fluttershy i RD znają się od dziecka, gdyż w odcinku „Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi” Rainbow stanęła w obronie wyśmiewanej Fluttershy. W serialu dwa pegazy są widywane razem niezwykle często. W odcinku „Samotna Imprezka” Pinkie spotyka je i razem próbują się wymigać z drugiej imprezki u Gummy’ego, tłumacząc, że muszą pilnować domu niedźwiedzia. Fluttershy pomaga też w treningu RD na zawody w Cloudsdale (legendarne „Yay”), razem oglądają migrację motyli (mimo iż RD tego nienawidzi). Rainbow Dash bywa przy tym szczególnie arogancka i złośliwa w stosunku do Fluttershy, jednak Flutterka wcale się na nią nie obraża, a nawet stara się wspierać przyjaciółkę przy każdej okazji (pociesza RD w „Ponaddźwiękowym bum”), co świadczy o bardzo głębokiej relacji. W tym momencie można skończyć omawianie tej pary i powiedzieć, że to po prostu dobre przyjaciółki, lecz ja zwróciłam uwagę na jeszcze kilka scen. W „Super Szybkim Wyciskaczu Soku 6000” RD śpiesząc się na farmę AJ wpada do domu Fluttershy (a konkretnie do jej sypialni) i budzi ją ściągając z niej kołdrę. Pytanie brzmi dlaczego śpiesząc się wpadła po Fluttershy i bez ceregieli wpakowała się do jej sypialni w środku nocy? Natomiast w czasie walki z podmieńcami RD broni Fluttershy, po czym obie wykonują gest podobny do całusa. Trzeba przy tym pamiętać o wątpliwościach na temat orientacji seksualnej RD. To wszystko skłania mnie do twierdzenia, że RD i Fluttershy są parą i dlatego tak często są razem, wbrew różnicy charakterów i dlatego też RD bez problemu wdarła się do sypialni Fluttershy (co wywołało lekkie zawstydzenie tej drugiej). Rarity i Applejack. Dwa zupełnie różne światy, które starły się w „Dziewczyńskim wieczorze”. Różnic charakteru między tymi dwoma nie trzeba omawiać. Przypuszczam, że Applejack i Rarity, choć obie wychowały się w Ponyville, nie były dobrymi przyjaciółkami przed przybyciem Twilight, dlatego też w „Dziewczyńskim wieczorze” początkowo nie chciały nawet przebywać razem w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w dodatku z innych odcinków wiadomo, że ich młodsze siostry nie znały się przed odcinkiem „Znaczkowa Liga”, więc relacje rodziny Apple z rodziną… o nieznanym nazwisku (po prostu rodziną Rarity) nie były bliskie. W „Dziewczyńskim wieczorze” oba kucyki doszły do porozumienia, ale w kolejnych odcinkach nadal bywały wobec siebie nieco złośliwe (np. w „Sleepless in Ponyville”), a w „Siostrzanym sojuszu” Rarity zarzuca AJ nawet to, że jest zbyt dobra, przez co Rarity wychodzi na tą złą. Czasem jednak potrafią być wobec siebie miłe („Good things are better when they’re Rarity”). Uważam jednak, że są to niezgodne charaktery, które na skutek zbiegu okoliczności znalazły się w jednej grupie i muszą jakoś wytrzymać w swoim towarzystwie, a ich sprzeczki dodają uroku serialowi. Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie. W tym wypadku nie mam wątpliwości, że nie znały się zbyt dobrze wcześniej, gdyż w „Sposobie na gryfa” RD wręcz ucieka przed Pinkie, a później stwierdza, że nie wiedziała iż Pinkie ma takie poczucie humoru, więc musiała ją bardzo słabo znać. Oczywiście Pinkie zna wszystkich w Ponyville, ale przecież RD mieszka w Cloudsdale, więc nic dziwnego, ze wcześniej słabo się znały. Mimo to, szybko zostają przyjaciółkami dzięki wspólnej ochocie na żarty. Pinkie Pie i Fluttershy. Te dwa kucyki znały się wcześniej, w dodatku w „Sposobie na gryfa” widać było, że Pinkie jest bardzo przywiązana do Fluttershy i nie pozwala, aby ktokolwiek bezkarnie krzywdził pegaza. Z kolei uczucia Fluttershy wobec Pinkie zostały ciekawie przedstawione w „Impasie”, gdzie po zaginięciu RD i Pinkie Fluttershy wyraźnie bardziej przejmuje się losem różowego kucyka, a po ich powrocie z radością rzuca się na szyję Pinkie, a nie RD, co było bardzo dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę relacje omówioną w pkt. 1. Oczywiście można to tłumaczyć tym, iż Fluttershy wie o odwadze i umiejętnościach tęczowego pegaza, więc zapewne nie obawiała się, że RD stanie się krzywda. W każdym razie relacje między nimi są bardzo silne. Fluttershy i Applejack. O tej relacji można powiedzieć, że AJ jest bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do Fluttershy, gdyż w „Wyjściu smoka” jako jedyna pomogła jej (a raczej wciągnęła ją) w wejściu na szczyt góry. W odcinku „Magic Duel” zatroskana pyta przyjaciółkę, czy na pewno sobie poradzi z dotarciem do Twilight. Jednocześnie maniery AJ czasem niezbyt podobają się Fluttershy. Na przykład w „Niezapomnianym wieczorze” AJ pucuje kopytka Fluttershy plując na nie, co delikatnie mówiąc niezbyt podoba się pegazowi. Można to wyjaśnić tym, że Fluttershy na zmysł stylu i klasy prawie dorównujący Rarity. Fluttershy i Rarity. Tę relację doskonale przedstawia „W zielonym ci nie do twarzy”. Rarity chwali styl i elegancję Fluttershy, namawiając ją do bycia modelką. Razem też regularnie chodzą do SPA, w „Mistrzyni spojrzenia” Fluttershy opiekuje się „Opal”, a nawet Rarity powierza jej opiekę nad własną siostrą. W „Sukcesie spod igły” Rarity zaprasza Fluttershy jako pierwszą, by przedstawić jej propozycje poprawek w sukni. Oczywiście Fluttershy nie dorównuje Rarity w stylu, klasie i elegancji, ale faktem jest, że Fluttershy to jedyny kucyk z Mane 6 z którego zdaniem Rarity się liczy w sprawach mody. Rainbow Dash i Applejack. Dwie chłopczyce podejrzewane przez niektórych o bycie lesbijkami. Ich relacja została przedstawiona w „Jesiennej Przyjaźni”, gdzie skłonność do rywalizacji RD ściera się z upartością AJ. Rainbow i Applejack wielokrotnie rywalizują, na przykład o bilet w „Biletomistrzyni”, jednocześnie AJ często jest zmuszona hamować zawadiacką naturę Rainbow, chwytając ją za ogon. Jednocześnie AJ często zarzuca RD lenistwo, na przykład w „Sezonie na jabłka”. Z drugiej strony RD jest niezwykle podejrzliwa wobec AJ, na przykład w czasie wyścigu podejrzewa ją o liczne oszustwa, a w „Ostatniej gonitwie” nie wierzy w zapewnienia AJ, że przy śniadaniu wszystko wyjaśni. Jest też bardzo napastliwa wobec Applejack, gdy nie dostaje cydru w „Super Szybkim itd.”. AJ też nie darzy Rainbow zaufaniem, co widać w „Biletomistrzyni”. W „Lekcji zerowej”, gdy RD niszczy stodołę AJ, Twilight podejrzewa, że właśnie się pokłóciły, co jednak nie jest prawdą. Podsumowując, w przeszłości mogły być poważne konflikty między RD, a AJ (stąd brak zaufania), ale w grupie przyjaciół potrafią współpracować, czasem tylko mając drobne starcia. Twilight i Pinkie. Twilight słynie z logicznego myślenia i sceptycyzmu, Pinkie wprost przeciwnie. Powoduje to częste spory i nieporozumienia między nimi, zwłaszcza w „Różowej intuicji”, w dodatku Twilight często wyraża się lekceważąco o Pinkie (np. „Rój stulecia”), choć często okazuje się, że to Pinkie miała rację. Rainbow Dash i Rarity. Rainbow Dash potrafi być bardzo złośliwa wobec Rarity. Na przykład w ogóle nie chce współpracować przy poprawianiu sukienki w „Sukcesie spod igły” oraz jest bardzo zirytowana w „Roju stulecia”, gdy Rarity szyje dla niej strój. W „Crystal Empire” Rainbow podpuszcza tez Rarity, mówiąc, że nic nie widzi ciekawego w zamku, gdy Rarity jest nim zachwycona. Wywołuje to oburzenie Rarity, co bardzo śmieszy RD i Applejack. Posłowie To krótkie omówienie bardzo skomplikowanych relacji w Mane 6, niektóre zostały celowo pominięte, gdyż chciałam się skoncentrować tylko na najciekawszych. Oczywiście jest tu mnóstwo niedociągnięć i niedomówień, lecz pełne omówienie tematu wymagałoby co najmniej krótkiej książki, więc z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy i niejasności. Podkreślam też, że są to wyłącznie moje opinie na temat owych relacji. Przepraszam też za ewentualnie pomyłki w tytułach odcinków. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach